PvP-Beginners-Guide-by-DirtyForce
PvP Beginners Guide by DirtyForce: Sup! Im here today to give you a little insight on what you can expect on early PvP, how to build accordingly and the best way to start ;) This is my first time making a guide so be nice :$ Index: - Summoner and Champion Leveling - Phase + Elements - Champions + Team Comps - Gear + Sets Summoner and Champion Leveling So, here I will tackle leveling for both your “summoner” and Champion and why they’re important. (All this lvls are with the leader suit equipped (+5 Leadership) so If you don’t have it I think you have to add +5 lvls) Summoner Leveling: The higher your summoner lvl is, you can equip better Spiritas with higher stars/phases. This is important to note because for example, if you have only 1 6 stars Spirita in your team and the other has 2, I could bet he will most likely win. But not everything is lost! I’m here to help MmMmMmMmM. The first lvls you go up pretty fast, and if you do all your daily missions you’ll get a very good bonus that will help you lvl up even faster. If you want to play free, you can lvl up with patience using whatever free gem or stamina you get to “rush” until lvl 41 at least. If you are P2W then just ditch the patience and buy stamina n stuff lol. When you get to lvl 41 You can have 2 6 stars Spiritas in your team, so you should be able to hold yourself up well. The next step is get to lvl 46 and then 51 to have 4 6* Spiritas fighting in your team, if I’m not mistaken ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Champion Leveling: Well this is pretty straight forward, just focus on lvl one Champion at the time and you’ll be ok. ALWAYS remember to save some Flowers in case you decide to Starise (Add a Star) a champ, especially if it’s from 5* to 6*. A 6* champ has a max lvl of 40, and leveling from 30-40 consumes a lot of Flowers but gives a very nice buffs in base stats. Phase + Elements Phase: A “Phase” means you passively upgrade your Spirita, which in returns improves your skills and even gives you bonus stats for you and your team. The first 4 Phases work the same for almost all champs, but can vary if your 3rd skill is a “Normal”, “Passive” or “Ultimate”. Without going into much detail We LVL 1 Mirror: Let you learn your Second skill {Mirror} LVL 2 Fast Cooldown: {Mirror} Cooldown -1 Round LVL 3 Victorious Pursuit: Aura- All Allies DMG dealt +3%. Stats UP- Your Spirita ATK+5% LVL 4 Peaceful Victory: {Mirror} Cooldown -1 Round. Stats UP- Your Spirita Total HP+5 LVL 5 Raging Fire: {Blizzard} Anger Cost -20. Stats UP Your Spirita ATK+10% As you can see a 5th Phase Spirita has a very nice advantage over even a 4th Phase. This Champion in particular (Hana) also has a Talent Tree, but I won’t get into that because that’s for other time. In general, my recommendation is to focus on one Spirita and try to get it to Phase 5, especially if the it’s a Legendary 6*. Elements: We Pokémon now? That´s right baby we have Elements so get you hat turned right now (╯°□°）╯ You can find 4 Elements in the game: Water, Earth, Fire, Earth. Each element is strong against other one and weak against another. The table would be like this: WaterStrong vs FireWeak FireStrong vs WindWeak Wind Strong vs EarthWeak EarthStrong vs WaterWeak Knowing which element is stonger against each other is very important in PvP, because you inflict a lot more DMG against a weaker element and you make less DMG against a stronger element. If you’re not stronger/weaker against an element, all attacks will deal normal damage. It’s important to mention that there are some Champions that have attacks that can ignore the elements and hit you hard anyways. Champions + Teamp Comp Champions: Alright let’s go on and start talking about our lovely Champions. There are 3 Types: Attack, Defense and Assist. - Attack types focus on doing all the damage {DPS} and should stay in the backline, there are some exceptions that can tank better than other attackers but that’s the general rule. - Defense types are the beefy tanks that will soak up all the damage in the frontline, delaying the enemy’s attackers to get your squishy backline. - Assist types are the supports and it’s always recommendable to have one in your team to give you buffs, heals or revives. They also have different Tiers which go from: - Common ** - Rare *** - Epic **** - Legendary ***** In general, Legendary Champions will always be better than Epic ones because they have inherently better Base Stats and skills, but there are some exceptions, the most notably being Arvi Earth, an Assist Type that has very good skills for both PVP and PVE and has earned his place in almost every team which his buff that gives all your team DMG+30%/CRIT DMG+50% and a Revive. Team Comp: A balanced team comp will always consist in 1 Tank on the Frontrow, 2 Attackers on the Backline and 1 Assist on the Backline. With a comp like this one, you have a beefy Tank taking all the damage while you 2 Attackers keep dealing damage with the buffs of the Assist that is also healing your team. You should also try to have different elements in your team, like 2 Water and 2 Fire or maybe 1 Water Tank, 1 Earth Assist, 1Fire and 1Wind Attacker. It’s all up to you and what kind of Champion your luck gives you. There are also some Champions that can inflict “Weather”, which gives all the Champions fighting (Ally/Enemy) a boost in certain elements attack, like +40% All Wind DMG. If you want you can make a team comp around these mechanics to improve your DMG but remember… it also buffs your enemy ;P Gear + Sets Gear: Ok we’re almost there, don’t worry this is the final step. This part is important, but I’ll try to make it short so it doesn’t drag for too long. Each champ can equip 6 pieces of gear: Weapon, Shield, Armor, Ring, Necklace and Pendant. All the pieces have “Tiers” that go, from: - Common Gear * - Rare Gear ** - Epic Gear *** - Legendary Gear **** - Superior Gear (Trial Tower/Rank3 Dungeon/Event) ***** The last three I mentioned (Ring, Necklace, Pendant) are the most important part of your set, that’s because they can give you huge bonus in %stats, like +62% Damage. So for example, let’s say you have one of each +15 golden tier pendant/ring/necklace that each gives you +62% DMG to you champion. Did you do the math? Yeah, you’re getting a nice +186% DMG to you champion. Of course this sounds very nice but we’re talking end game gear… so keep farming gold and gear, boy! Sets: Each gear can give you 1 of the 18 sets that are available in the game, which are: Gladiator Increase ATK percentage Bisshop Increase HP percentage Knight Increase DEF percentage Burglar Increase SPD percentage Ranger Increase CRT Assassin Increase CRT dmg Fighter Increase Block Archer Increase Penetration Priest Increase Resistence Enchanter Chance to get extra operation Magician Chance to reset active skill CD Judge Chance to counterattack Devil Hunter Recover HP according to dealt damage Conjurer Chance to make target coma for 1 round Crusade Damage taken returns to the attacker Berserker Get anger when battle begins Summoner Increase the ATK of summoned creature Liberator Resist 1 control effect in every battle In my opinion, a good combo for each type would be: Attack: Gladiator + Ranger / Gladiator + Burglar Defense: 2x Bishop + Fighter / 2x Bishop + Knight Assist: Magician + Bishop / Magician + Burglar You can always play with different sets and find a playstyle that you like, this are just example of what a set could look like  Well that is all. I hope you enjoyed reading as I enjoyed making this guide. If you have any question or opinion leave it in the comments and I’ll try to reply lol.